


Happy Birthday Carl

by thatlittleblackbox



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming of Age, Daddy Issues, Golden shower, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Peeping Tom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlittleblackbox/pseuds/thatlittleblackbox
Summary: The formation of a new group has begun along with new relationships and everyone is on the hunt for something.  Thirsty for rest, safety, and each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at online writing in years, its been fun and I've tried to make the rules of grammar apply but I think I've failed miserably. This is the first part of a sequence meant to establish the relationships of the characters, hopefully it'll be more intense later.

It was a hot Georgia morning, Daryl, Rick, Shane and Carl had safely escaped the walker attack that occurred the night before at Carl’s eighteenth birthday celebration. The attack had gotten gruesome as most do and the four men were long separated from their main group; thus once again establishing a new faction and hierarchy. 

With Rick and Shane in the lead, Carl following, and Daryl trailing at the end, their slow jog had turned into a walk, bodies circulating heat, adrenaline and testosterone drenched in sweat and blood with the heads of their penises discreetly oozing precum. 

They were all lost in thought awaiting a break from their escape. All were fixated on their loss of not getting lucky at the party and needed release from the burning pressure that had been building in their groins for days. As the walk continued so did the shocks of lust traveling throughout their bodies up and down from one head to the next. 

Soon they came across a small river, water flowing clear, waist deep, and shady. During the course of time the weather had caused some trees to fall near the bank, creating a secluded bathing area for each of the gentlemen. “Lets break here for a few hours” said Rick, the group nodded. They each departed to their own secluded banks eager for the cool water, silence, privacy, and time release the growing amount of tension that continued to grow in their pants. 

Daryl retreated to the far right of the bank. He knew everyone thought he was a dumb country fuck, but he knew what was going on. The hunter inside him kept him on the watch for the opportune moment to fuck, the river just made him uneasy. Daryl enjoyed watching. He had been watching Rick for quite some time; watching him run, eat, shoot, shower, piss, shit, and blow his countless loads since they met. His cool eyes would wander to Shane as well who had an agenda of his own. Daryl noticed Shane’s interest in twinks, especially Carl, as well as Carl’s interest in him. He noticed when the two would come back from supply runs their bulges were slightly exposed, but knew Carl hadn’t given it up to Shane…or anyone. The visions of the 3 men ate away at Daryl quickly at the river, as he undressed, sat at the shallow water and rinsed as the water roughly beat against his sac. He began stroking and came quickly with a muffled “uuuaaahhh” spraying onto his chest, up on his upper lip and into his hair. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the burning had stopped, however he still felt uneasy out in the open. He quickly moved deeper into the water, rinsing cum off in hopes that no one heard him giving into pleasure. 

Rick was on the hidden bank left of Daryl. He had undressed slowly at the top of the bank watching as Shane and Carl went to separate areas. He knew his son was the twink that everyone wanted to tap just a matter of when and who. He admired the bodies of his new faction as they undressed, making him take pride in him as leader. In his mind it wasn’t who had the biggest dick, bush, or muscle, it was about how they could benefit each other. He was the last to settle down in the water. His nuts and butt touching the bottom of the cool sand he began touching himself with no particular thoughts. All of a sudden he heard “uuuaaahhh” from the right side of the bank. Like a light switch turning on, his cock stood up full. He stroked moderately as precum began oozing out. Rick wasn’t naïve and knew the familiar sound from the next bank, like every man should. He wasn’t in danger; he was in a safe place. He continued to stroke picking up mud and rubbing it on his chest. As he stroked faster and harder he began to hear the rustle of water and whispers on the bank left of him. He slowed looked around seeing Daryl out of the corner of his eye at the top of the bank, from then he knew Carl had chosen Shane. Rick stroked harder as Daryl watched from the top of the bank. A squeaky “eeeuuhhhh” and a gasp occurred and Rick sprayed over his chest. He lay there for a few minutes and enjoyed the feeling of relaxation. He moved into the waist deep water to soak thinking of his new order and its potential.

Shane had taken the left bank, as he took off his clothes his long thick member swung out as his bush clung moist to his body; he had no shame and was hoping everyone could see, especially Carl. It had been a long time since he had had a good fuck or even a fuck. He didn’t think he was above having trashy Daryl or his long time played out buddy Rick; he was looking for something new and he wanted it badly. He jumped into the water hoping it would settle his urges, but his mind only wandered to Carl, imagining his creamy taste and untouched virgin hole. Like lambs grown for slaughter, Shane had watched Carl grow up from boy to young man and waited patiently. Carl trusted Shane deeply, and Shane had worked to gain it and it was time to start cashing in.

Carl began undressing at the center bank, although it was a private bank he felt embarrassed with his small smooth form and big fuzzy pubes at the base of a long smooth cock; even at 18 everyone around him was built, scruffy, and could be his daddy making him feel insecure. He stroked himself slowly while laying in the shallow part of the water recapturing his past with Shane. He still hadn’t told Shane his many confessions; about how he snuck peeps at the urinal while they were together as he was growing up, the time he stole Shane’s favorite jock and t-shirt out of his dirty laundry, and how he enjoyed the smell of his cologne before things went to shit. His body ached for Shane and also from the escape, his arm grew tired and he slowed his strokes. 

All of a sudden he was startled with a rustle in the water, looking up he saw Shane looking with a finger over his lips signaling silence. Shane moved up to the edge of the water with Carl, pushing his groin into Carl’s hip. Shane took a taste of Carl’s fresh precum as he laid there on the ground staring back with his blue twink eyes in shock. Carl started asking himself “is this going to be it?” “Is this going to hurt?” “Am I going to be clean enough?” Shane took his finger and gave Carl a taste of his with a calm assertive smile. He kissed Carl on the lips, moving down his neck as Carl finally got over the shock and kissed back catching his forehead. He moved down to his nipples and bellybutton to encounter the happy trail, where Carl bopped him in the face with his cock, Shane looked back with a hungry wet open mouth smile, and moved back to kiss his new found lover on the lips sandwiching him between the river mud. Shane pushed the head of his cock between Carl’s legs, cheeks, resting outside his cool wet hole that was quickly warming up. Carl could feel it; it was wet, hard, hot, long and THICK and he took a gasp…..it wasn’t even inside. 

Shane was kissing his neck as Carl got curious and began grabbing at his cheeks, he could feel his finger trying to reach his hole but it was too far. Shane never let guys go back there, not to look, not touch, not to eat and definitely not to fuck; he felt it degrading to his masculinity, it was his special zone that only he was allowed to play in. Shane gave a mild thrust with his pelvis, pushing against Carl’s hole to inflict pain to take his mind off of reaching for his. “Aahh” Carl lightly moaned with the look of hesitance and pleasure on his face, as Shane quickly kissed him on the lips to quiet him locking him in an embrace with both arms. He whispered into Carl’s ear “what’s wrong?” “Nothing” Carl said. Shane could interpret every expression; he knew this was a lie. “Tell me what’s wrong Carl.” After a long pause he answered, “It’s big, I don’t know if I can take it.” Shane began kissing his neck in disappointment “it’s ok.” 

He rolled over on his side next to Carl gently touching him. Carl sensing his disappointment pushed him further on his back and sat on top of him, directing Shane’s head at his back door with an innocent lustful smile. It was time for a test; Shane licked his finger and began gently rubbing Carl’s hole; each movement creating a new facial expression on the virgin’s face. As his facial expressions began to repeat Shane became bored and gently inserted his finger into Carl. “Aaaahhhh” the sound of pain and pleasure, this hole was tighter than most. He pulled it out taking a sniff of his finger; he lubed it with spit again getting a taste of that sweet candy ass. He reinserted his finger as far as it would go “aaahhhh” Carl moaned in pain. Shane moved in and out with his finger noticing Carl’s dick pulsating attempting to get harder than capacity. They vigorously stroked each other, as Shane probed every part of Carl’s cavity. All of a sudden it were as if teeth were biting his finger, Shane began stroking Carl harder and faster, his finger resisting the contractions of an orgasm attempting to expel it. It was unstoppable, “aaaahhhhaaaaaaaahhhhh” Carl started, he began shooting; first into Shane’s belly button, the second shot caught Shane’s lips and his eye, and Carl continued on Shane’s chest until it died down to a dribble. Exhausted Carl rested laid down on Shane's cum covered chest as he slowly eased out his finger, debating whether he should have another taste of ass, he reconsidered and reached his hand down into the soft mud. It was his turn.

Carl turned over still on top of Shane lying with his back on top of his chest, so Shane’s dick was sticking up between his legs. Carl started stroking, with each stroke Shane’s cock oozed even more, and Carl with his finger kept tasting it like forbidden honey while rubbing the rest into Shane’s nuts and pubes. Shane wasn’t displeased with Carl’s performance but he was ready, he had been waiting for days; even though it hadn’t led to sex he was determined to mark his prize. Shane took over for Carl, stroking hard as Carl relaxed on top of his sticky cum covered chest. As his dick got wetter he began to feel it, preemptively calculating each cumshot he sat up and aimed his dick at their faces; he stroked down and it came, he shot up into his and Carl’s face, again to Carl’s belly as he kissed him tasting the salty cum, again a shot that went up dripping down their sweaty genitals, he pulled Carl’s legs up continuing to shoot at his gooch and hole as it dripped down on him. They both relaxed as Shane squeezed the remaining cum from his cock, rubbing it around Carl’s asshole and dick and spreading it through his bushy pubic hair. Carl began spreading the remainder around his torso, as Shane spread it around his face like lotion to preserve his youth. “Happy birthday Carl” whispered Shane.

“Where are you going?” Shane asked holding Carl back as he attempted to get up. There was an exchange of whispering between the two and a look of confusion on Carl’s face, and Shane released him. Out of nowhere it was felt like warm rain, on Shane’s face. Carl had honored Shane’s request, it was piss; it was a hard stream and a strong smell mixed of bodily waste and semen. After the stream had died, he stood up and Carl got down on his knees. Shane started his stream in Carl’s hair aiming at his face, and down his chest. It was the longest piss he had taken in years, as he worked his way back up Carl opened his mouth. He aimed spraying between his teeth like a game at the county fair as his stream gently slowed he directed it to the rest of his face and body; Carl looked back at him innocently as Shane shook the last few drops from his cock onto Carl’s face. He helped him out of the mud off his knees and they moved away from the water still on the bank in the mud, still covered in body fluids, dirtier than when they arrived. As they walked Shane noticed Daryl from the far bank spying, Daryl nodded, and Shane did the same acknowledging each others presence.

They rested on the bank as Carl fell asleep and Shane reflected on his accomplishments. This was his first golden shower experience, and being the one without experience was awkward for him. He was planning his next move to avoid destroying anything he had established with Carl. He regularly experienced poop dick after sex, he assumed due to his large cock so he was no longer bothered by this factor. He had noticed earlier after pulling out his finger from Carl’s ass that it was dirty so he discreetly stuck his hand in the mud. He didn’t want to ruin Carl’s first experience. He knew he had probably crossed Rick by messing with his son, but as Shane laid next to him he could still smell remnants his piss and cum radiating from Carl, it didn’t matter that it was Rick’s son, he was determined to breed him. He lay down and closed his eyes and whispered “happy birthday Carl.”


End file.
